Prom
by diamondplatypus
Summary: If Kurt can't take Blaine to Prom then he doesn't want to go at all. But maybe someone can change his mind and Prom won't be so bad after all.


Kurt was at his locker after Glee looking pretty sad, he had been told on Monday that he wasn't allowed to bring Blaine to Prom, the school board said that only kids from McKinley would be allowed at the McKinley Prom. Sam had decided it would be the best time to talk to him because they'd be alone and wouldn't have to hang around awkwardly after. Just in case.  
>"Hey Kurt"<br>"Hi Sam. Great job today. What's up?"  
>"Well, I heard that you aren't allowed to bring Blaine to Prom, so, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go with me? Just as friends, obviously. I mean, not that there's anything wrong with that. That's my point. It'd be great to, you know, flaunt it in their faces and I promise that it'll be a lot of fun. What do you think?<br>"It's very sweet of you but if I can't go with Blaine I don't know if I want to go at all."  
>"And I understand that but, Kurt, it's your Prom too, and I'll bet that Blaine doesn't want you to miss out. That'd be like, letting them win or something."<br>Kurt laughed and looked at his locker door. There were still some magazine clippings and notes for Prom that he hadn't had the heart to take down yet.  
>"Well when you put it like that."<br>"Great! So I will call you later and we can talk about what time I should pick you up at, okay?"  
>"Okay, but we're taking my car!"<p>

* * *

><p>The next day Rachel walked straight up to Sam at lunch and asked him to Prom. He was shocked, they barely ever talked to each other, but he knew that she didn't really have anyone else and he felt awful, especially because they were in front of everyone so he brought her out to the lockers.<br>"I can't. Sorry"  
>"Oh." Her head fell to her chest, deflated.<br>"I already told Kurt that I'd go with him." He continued, anticipating her response. "I'm not gay, it's just that it's totally obvious that the only reason they said that kids from other schools aren't allowed to go is because Kurt and Blaine are two guys and they wanted to go together. It's so messed up. That's why I asked him, as a sort of 'screw you' to them."  
>"No no I completely understand." She scrunched up her eyes and turned to leave.<br>"There's no shame in going alone you know? Mercedes is. A couple of guys from the football team are going as a group. You don't need a date to have a great Prom Rachel."  
>"But what if everyone is looking at me? They're all going to say I couldn't get a date. I'll be so pathetic."<br>"Hey hey hey. Rachel. That's not you. Come on. You're Rachel Berry. Listen to me." He took her hands in his. "You're going to have an amazing time at Prom. Date or no date. I promise. You're going to dance and take pictures and everything will be wonderful, okay?"  
>She thought about it for a minute, then seemed to decide something and nodded.<br>"Okay." She smiled and proceeded to sashay down the hall.

* * *

><p>They had agreed that Sam would come to Kurt's house to pick him up but that they would drive in Kurt's car so when 7 o'clock rolled around Sam was standing outside the Hudson-Hummel house. When Kurt had insisted that Sam wear a scarlet red tie he had had a moment of panic thinking that Kurt might be planning on wearing a red dress or something, so he was pleasantly surprised when Kurt opened the door wearing a well tailored tux with a scarlet bow tie. The effort he had put into his hair did not go unnoticed either.<br>"You look great Kurt, ready to go?"  
>"Yeah just come on in while I grab my keys"<br>Sam stepped into the hall and Kurt went upstairs. He noticed Burt standing in the doorway to the living room.  
>"Hello Mr. Hummel"<br>"Call me Burt." He looked Sam up and down. "Look, I appreciate what you're doing, I know this means a lot to Kurt but if he isn't home safe and sound by 1 am I will hold you and only you responsible"  
>"Ah well I think it's gonna be a pretty calm night. You can trust me"<br>"Mhmm. 1 am"  
>Kurt came downstairs and went straight to the door. "You coming?"<br>Sam followed Kurt out to the car. As they pulled off he could just about hear Burt calling after them.  
>"No tents"<p>

* * *

><p>"What is that?" Kurt looked apalled at the small box Sam put on the dashboard.<br>"Well you wouldn't let me take you to dinner or drive you or anything and I didn't know what else to do so I figured the least I could do was get you a corsage."  
>Kurt had to admit, no matter how dorky, Sam was very sweet.<br>"You don't have to wear it obviously but it is scarlet and you can keep it. Why are we stopping?" Kurt pulled over.  
>"Give me the damn box." Kurt pulled off the lid and took the flower out, fixing it through his button hole. Kurt sighed. "You know you didn't have to do any of this."<br>"Yeah well I wanted to. I probably wouldn't be going otherwise anyway."  
>"Why not?"<br>"Well since Finn and Quinn got back together and Santana broke up with me, I don't really have any friends. I mean, Rachel asked me, but I had already asked you and I mean, that would have been kind of.."  
>"Awkward?"<br>"Yeah haha"  
>"Well, I thought that going without Blaine was just ridiculous but, I'm glad."<br>"Yeah, I'm glad too."

* * *

><p>Prom was to start at seven thirty and was meant to finish at about half twelve so everything was kicking off when they got there. They got their picture taken and found seats with Artie, Brittany, Tina and Mike. Everyone else was already dancing so they very quickly joined them.<br>They were dancing for almost three hours. A DJ was playing music and then after Prom King and Queen were announced a band was supposed to take over.  
>Principal Figgins called for silence.<br>"Settle down, settle down. It's time to announce the winners of Prom King and Queen."  
>There was a cheer from the crowd. Everyone was excited about the results. One of the cheerios handed Principal Figgins an envelope and people started pounding on tables and stamping their feet as he ripped it open.<br>"Your Prom King and Queen are: Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray."  
>People clapped and cheered, some booed, as they went up to accept their crowns. When they had thanked everyone they came back to the centre of the hall and waited for the band to start. Everyone stood back to encircle them.<br>There was a swell of humming and as the lights came up on the stage Sam recognised the Dalton Academy Warblers with Blaine standing in front to the right and another guy he didn't know on the left, not wearing the uniform. They began singing a soft melodic version of 'Our Song'.  
>"Oh my God."<br>It felt like everyone said it at once. Mouths were hanging wide open and none of the New Directions were looking at Finn and Quinn.  
>Kurt ran to Rachel. "Did you know about this?"<br>"No! I swear I don't know what or.. or how"  
>Mike had been standing near Sam and told him. "That's Jesse St. James, the guy from Vocal Adreneline Rachel was dating last year before it turned out he was a spy."<br>"Oh. So what's he doing with the Warblers?"  
>"I have no idea."<br>The murmurs rose and Finn and Quinn turned to see what was happening. Finn imediately pulled away from Quinn and headed for the stage.  
>Rachel, seeing the possible dangers went after him. Kurt headed for the set of steps on the other side.<br>Blaine came to meet Kurt and Jesse went to Rachel and Finn. After embracing, Kurt and Blaine went outside. Rachel dragged Finn and Jesse into the hall.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing here? McKinley students only" Finn squared up to Jesse<br>"I'm with the band. Please, I just want to talk to Rachel. Alone."  
>"No way!"<br>Rachel pushed her way between them. "Finn. Go back inside I want to hear this. Besides, I'll bet Quinn is wondering where her date is." She glared at him until he left. She turned to face Jesse. "How did you even get in here?"  
>"I had a little help from the inside"<br>Puck had told him about Blaine and the Warblers, after all, he was a great believer in second chances. The fact that it would make Rachel happy wasn't exactly a deterrent.  
>"Go on"<br>"Rachel I saw your performance at Regionals. I was checking out the competition and when I heard you sing those original songs. I just knew. Rachel. Please forgive me. I want us to be together again."  
>"While that does sound very romantic. I am fully focussed on my career. I can't have any distractions keeping me from my rightful place."<br>"What could be more distracting than unrequited love? You know I'm headed on the same path as you. Together we could achieve so much more. You know, I've also been writing my own original songs. Though nothing quite as powerful as yours, yet. Maybe we could even try writing together"  
>"What do you say?" He pressed himself up against her.<br>"Yes" She sighed deeply as he tilted her head up.  
>He pressed his lips against hers, feeling far too emotional, barely holding in a few tears of relief. It had been a long night.<p>

* * *

><p>"Blaine, what was all of that?" Kurt was in awe.<br>"Well I figured it was the only way we could be here together so I talked to the Warblers and they were all for it. Especially once I mentioned there would be cute lonely girls in dresses. Then a few days ago Jesse came to me and told me he wanted in on the prom plan. I'm a sucker for romantic gestures. Does it matter?" He had a big goofy grin and wrapped Kurt up in his arms.  
>"You are the best boyfriend ever!" They kissed and spent some time alone together before going back into the hall<p>

* * *

><p>An hour of dancing later and Blaine was pretty tired.<br>"I was thinking we could go back to my house and watch some movies, what do you think?"  
>"Hey just make sure he's home by one!"<br>"Hey Sam" Blaine turned to face him. "One, eh? Doesn't give us a lot of time."  
>"Blaine I want to dance! We can watch movies whenever."<br>"Well then it's a good thing I dropped by your house on my way here. I talked to Burt, he said that so long as my parents are home and you call him when we get there, he'll see you tomorrow."  
>Kurt was ecstatic<br>"This has been such a great night. Thank you so much for everything. You're a great friend, Sam. Maybe you could come with Blaine and I for coffee this weekend?"  
>"Yeah, man, that'd be great." Sam smiled as Blaine dragged Kurt, squealing with delight, back to the dancefloor.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam went out to the parking lot. He had forgotten that they had taken Kurt's car. He considered going back inside and trying to find a lift off someone, it was pretty far to his house. But he just started walking.<br>It was really late by the time he got home and he was exhausted. He changed out of his clothes, put the tie in his drawer and got into bed.  
>He thought about school and Quinn and Santana and Kurt. He thought about Blaine and that Jesse St James guy. He thought about how much was going on and what he might miss. He though about how tired he was. And then he woke up to the sound of his phone. He didn't remember going asleep.<br>He got up and got his phone out of his pocket.  
>Coffee at the Lima Bean, pick you up in an hour? - Kurt<br>Sam smiled and went to have a shower. In his excitement, he almost forgot to text Kurt back.


End file.
